User talk:DwayneHutton
The Uses of the Different Varieties of Corporate Videos We all know that corporate video Singapore is popular as a form of advertising for many companies and businesses around the globe. However, it is more than just an ad because it is also used to indirectly speak with customers and employees. While the popularity of a corporate video is focused in advertising, it is not the only thing that it can provide. Here are the things that you need to know if you want to find out about the different types of corporate videos. Promotional Video You have to remember that video production Singapore is the most common type since it is what you call the pride of advertising. There are a lot of reasons why companies are using this for their advertising including the promotion of new products and services, providing discounts and promos and increasing the awareness of people in their brand. Usually, videos are very short and meaningful like a TV commercial but there are instances wherein they try to make it longer. It is not a problem whether you consider a short or a long video because both of them are effective. It is often posted on their website or uploaded on video sites. Executive Broadcast Video Production This is a video where an executive explains or discusses various things about the company as a whole. This is a kind of video used to answer all of the basic questions of customers and new employees about the company. It may include a brief history of the company and the vision and mission. This will surely help them save a lot of time because they do not have to go to various places to attend a press conference. Customer Testimonial Video Production This is solely created to provide a video about the testimonials of the existing and previous customers of the company. This video is bias because it is a form of advertising. All the things that you can watch from this are all positive reviews for the product or service. They will start making interviews to the people who are currently using the product and service that they offer. This is also a persuasive strategy for the companies. They use this to persuade the people to use their products and services. These are only some of the main types of corporate videos that are often used by various companies. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DwayneHutton page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 06:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC)